


Letters From Abroad

by Rainlie_Jennasie



Series: Quidditch League Competition [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainlie_Jennasie/pseuds/Rainlie_Jennasie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione and Viktor part ways at the end of the Triwizard Tournament she doesn't expect to hear from him again. Sure, they had a bit of thing while he was at Hogwarts, but that didn't mean anything. Or did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the: Quidditch League Practice Round #1(From FF.N)  
> With the prompts: 4.(word)careless, 7.(style)letter-fic, 14.(word)euphoria  
> Playing for the: Ballycastle Bats Quidditch Team  
> In the position of: Chaser #3  
> With the word count of: 2824  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to with Harry Potter or the lovely world that was created by the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
> Thanks: To my awesome beta, Haley! Thanks for taking time out of your day to look at my work, give me feedback, and make suggestions. I truly appreciate it.

** **Letters From Abroad** **

 

_July 5th, 1995_

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is the first chance that I have had to write since we descended into the murky waters of the Black Lake. The returning journey to Durmstrang is proving to be a much more difficult task than our trip to your noble school. There have been a few patches of rough water that nearly succeeded in sucking our mighty ship into the great beyond. I am glad that we are almost at Durmstrang Lake. and that we're a group of trained wizards and not a bunch of senseless squibs. I shudder to think of how we would manage without the use of our wands to keep us on course._

_But enough talk of our journey. I am much more interested in talking about you. It has only been two days since we parted ways, and I find myself yearning to set eyes upon your sweet face. To know that you exist is a cauldron of joy and suffering. Your presence lightens up my world, but knowing how far from me you actually are saddens my heart. I do hope that you will consider my offer to you. It really would mean a great deal to me if you would visit my homeland over the summer holiday. If you do come, I am certain my parents will welcome you into our home with open arms. Oh, Hermione, there are so many places I could take you, so many beautiful things I could show you, if only you will give me a chance. Please don't turn down my invitation. Say you will come._

_I will eagerly wait for your reply._

_Always,_

_Viktor_

* * *

_July 8th, 1995_

_Dear Viktor,_

_I must admit that I was pleasantly surprised to see an owl sitting outside my bedroom window this evening. I don't normally get letters so soon into the summer holiday. Ron and Harry write to me whenever they can, but usually, I'm the one to contact them first. It's rather refreshing having someone actually write to me without first being prompted by a letter that I've written, especially if that person is being particularly charming. My heart warmed when I read the affectionate words you had written in your letter. I've never had someone express such sweet feelings toward me, and I found myself flushed with happiness._

_When we watched your ship slip beneath the inky waters of the lake, I couldn't help but feel a gnawing sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. I don't doubt your capabilities or those of your schoolmates, but I do think manning a ship full of students should be overseen by some sort of authority figure. It was poor judgement on Professor Dumbledore's part letting you boys sail off without a headmaster to guide you. Of course, Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard, but sending you all off on that dreadful trip to face the dangers of open water is completely unacceptable. I just hope that you had smooth sailing for the rest of your journey._

_I'm flattered by your invitation to visit Bulgaria. To be honest, I've been thinking about it since you asked me. I would very much like to travel to your country to spend my summer with you. I'm sure it would be an enchanting experience. The only problem I can see is that I'll have to discuss it with my parents first. I'm not sure that they'll be all right with letting their little girl travel so far away, especially when they don't know the first thing about you or your family. I'll talk to them about it and see what they have to say, just don't get your hopes up. I'm their only child, so they tend to be overprotective of me. Just know that if I can't come I'll be devastated._

_I suppose I should wrap this up here. I've got a fair bit of revision to do for one of my assignments from last year. My Arithmancy professor gave me an E marking that I don't think I deserved. I'm going to read over the chapter again just to see if I missed something. Do promise me that you'll be safe and that you'll write as soon as you get my owl._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_July 12th, 1995_

_Sweet Hermione,_

_We docked in Durmstrang Lake late at night on the 5th. It was well after midnight by the time we secured the ship and gathered all of our belonging to make our way home. Normally, we would use the great stone hearths in our castle's entry hall to floo. But during the summer, they are disconnected from the network to keep unwanted students from coming back through. Some of the boys that lived close by took to their brooms and headed off into the night. The rest of us had to Apparate home if we could, and the ones who couldn't do it themselves were helped by those that could. By the time I reached my home in Bulgaria, it was nearly two in the morning._

_I must have received your owl sometime after I was asleep last night. The poor creature looked half dead on the foot of my bed when I woke up. I wonder if it flew all the way to Durmstrang in Norway before it finally realized I was not there? I tried to keep it here so that it could recover, but it had gone by the time I made it back with some food._

_Your letter, filled with concern for my safety, was very touching. It pleases me to know that you really do care for me. You were very sweet to me when we parted, but I felt that perhaps you did not feel the same way that I do. Do you, Hermione? After spending an entire school year seeing me, do you feel the absence of my presence the way that I feel yours? Are you filled with a sense of longing and need as I am?_

_I was sad to read that your parents might not let you visit me. Though, it did warm my heart to know that you would be unhappy if they denied you permission. I have spoken with my own parents, and they have said that perhaps your mother and father would feel inclined to let you come if they could come with you. You could always make a family trip of it. Just let me know what they have to say._

_Until I hear from you again, know that I am restlessly waiting for your reply with every beat of my heart._

_Always,_

_Viktor_

* * *

_July 16th, 1995_

_Dearest Viktor,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I must tell you I cannot come to Bulgaria for the summer. My parents didn't think it would be safe sending me to another country to visit a family they didn't know. They offered to let you come to visit us in England because they cannot take any time off, but that isn't going to be possible now. I received an important owl from Professor Dumbledore earlier this afternoon that has determined how my summer will be spent. I can't tell you where I must go or what I must do because it is a matter of the utmost secrecy, but I can tell you that I'll be staying hidden away with Harry and Ron. If at some point I'm allowed to tell you anything at all, I will._

_I don't have much time to write. There are things that have to be done before I leave tonight. I just wanted you to know something, though. Not seeing you each and every day fills me with a vast sadness. What I wouldn't give to spend a few days with you again, seeing your charming smile whenever you look at me and see that I'm looking in your direction. I suppose the old saying is true, I didn't know how much I truly cared for you until you were gone. My only hope is that, even though we are far apart, we can see where these feelings take us._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_July 24th, 1995_

_Beautiful Hermione,_

_I am worried that you are keeping such secrets from me. What could Dumbledore possibly need you to do that is so mysterious? Why would you have to go into hiding with Harry and Ron? Is it because of Voldemort? I have been reading things in the our local newspaper that are concerning, things about Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. The papers are trying to make them both seem untrustworthy and unstable. I do not believe these things about either of them. I know that Harry Potter is a good person, and if he trusts Dumbledore, I see no reason why we should not. I hope that wherever you are and whatever you are doing that you are being safe._

_I am so happy that you want to explore these feeling between us. I have never felt this way about another girl before. You are one of the sweetest, most beautiful young women I have had the pleasure of knowing. It would mean so much to me if you would give me a chance to capture your heart. You already hold mine in the palm of your delicate hand. I would like it very much if we could meet up sometime. Perhaps, if it is possible at some point, we could meet up for lunch in Diagon Alley?_

_When I'm not waiting for your letters, I am practising for the upcoming Quidditch season with my national teammates. The training has been a lot of hard work after spending most of the year lingering in libraries just to see you. Most nights I come home and fall into bed, asleep before my head even touches the pillow. My only comfort is that my dreams are filled with you, and I wake up with a smile on my face._

_Always,_

_Viktor_

* * *

_August 2nd, 1995_

_Charming Viktor,_

_Your words wind their way through my heart and fill me with such euphoria. For years, I've fancied myself in love with Ron. It just always seemed like I was drawn to him in a way that was deeper than the sisterly feelings I have for Harry. It wasn't until you started to tug at my heart that I knew I was reading my feelings for Ron all wrong. I may only be fifteen, but I know that these feelings I have for your are genuine._

_I am sorry that I couldn't get a letter to you sooner. The house that I'm staying in is a creepy place filled with all sorts of unmentionable things. There are infestations of creatures who have taken to claiming different parts of the manor for their own. Ron's mum has been keeping us busy with cleaning out the old rubbish and putting the house back into order. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be enough time in the day to make any real impact. I think she's just keeping us busy so that we'll stay out of the way. Harry hasn't arrived at our location yet. The adults have said that he'll be joining us soon. I've been reading the Daily Prophet every day and cannot believe the amount of ludicrous things they're printing about both Harry and Dumbledore. I honestly can't see what Fudge thinks to accomplish by spreading such lies. Thankfully, you don't believe a word of it. I still can't tell you where I am, but I can tell you that I'm here for both my safety and for moral support to poor Harry. He doesn't know about what the papers are publishing nor about what people are saying about him. He needs his friends by his side._

_If my responses seem to take a little longer to get to you, please don't worry. I'm perfectly safe being in the location that I'm in. It just might take longer to write back because I have to do it in secret. Ron found one of the letters from you in the room I share with Ginny, and he grew extremely jealous. I had no idea that he had such strong feelings for me, but it's clear now that he does. He said that it wasn't right that I was still carrying on with a boy who goes to a rival school of magic. I suppose he doesn't realize that you have just finished your last year at Durmstrang._

_Sadly, I must end this letter, the hour grows late, and I'm sure Mrs Weasley will have us up early for more cleaning. If I can somehow make it to Diagon Alley for that lunch, I will let you know. I'd love to spend an afternoon with you._

_Oh, and Viktor, I can say, without the shadow of a doubt, that I am falling head over broomstick in love with you._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_August 8th, 1995_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sorry to hear that your friend Ron was so upset when he finding out about our relationship. I never meant to cause tension between the two of you. But, I would be lying if I said I care more about your friend's feelings than I do for your confession of love. When I read the parting message at the end of your letter, my heart almost exploded from my chest. I have nurtured this huge affection for you for a very long time now, and my greatest happiness is knowing that you share my feelings._

_I am not falling in love with you, Hermione, because I have already been in love with you all along. I want nothing more than to spend every waking hour in your company, and it is hard knowing that I cannot. You have been so good to me, and you have made me so happy that I think my feelings are too strong for words when it comes to expressing just how I feel. My only wish is that you know I adore you, Hermione. You are such a beautiful and magnificent creature. Please say that you will be my special one._

_After reading your letter, I understand why you must be there for Harry. As someone so close to him, he is going to need you. I do not know what Fudge has planned, but he has drawn a line between himself and Dumbledore. Wizarding kind is starting to divide into those who believe Voldemort is back and those who want to turn a blind eye. Please know that you have my loyalty and support throughout this division of our kind._

_Let me know if we can meet up, and keep yourself safe in that creepy house full of junk. It sounds to me like you're in a very dark place full of wickedness. I will just have to write more letters to brighten your days._

_All of my love,_

_Viktor_

* * *

_August 16th, 1995_

_Sweetest Viktor,_

_You are possibly the most charming person that I know. You speak such sweet words that make me melt. Of course, I would be willing to give this a go, to be your special someone, but we will have to be careful about how we approach this. Ron is still seething that we're sending letters to each other. Anytime he sees me reading something or jotting something down he has an outburst. Your letters do brighten my days. Whenever I feel particularly low, I'll pull out the box where I keep them and read the words that put a spell on my heart. I am glad that I have you to keep me light-hearted when things begin to feel dreary._

_Harry is finally here with us. I'm not sure if you read about it in the paper, but he had a hearing a few days ago for using magic in front of a muggle. Everyone seems to think that the hearing was just an excuse for Fudge to break Harry's wand and expel him from Hogwarts. Things are definitely getting worse when the Ministry wants to punish such a great wizard for something that couldn't be helped. I'm thankful for your support. It's good to know that we are seeing all of this from the same side._

_I don't think that I'll have the chance to visit you before school starts again. Mrs. Weasley is waiting for our Hogwarts letters, so she can do the shopping for our supplies herself. She said that it's too dangerous for us to be seen in Diagon Alley. Perhaps once school starts you can meet up with me on a visit to Hogsmeade?_

_Until we can see each other again I want you to have this. It's a little silver locket I found in a chest we recently cleaned out. There are no magical properties to it, but I put a picture of myself inside for you to look at when you miss me._

_My love always,_

_Hermione_

 

 


End file.
